


Goodbye

by Lazydesk



Series: The moments inbetween [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everything hurts and nothing is good, F/M, I am still mad at Solas, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: Losing your arm is terrible business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I've got two faces  
> Blurry's the one I'm not  
> I've got two faces  
> Blurry's the one I'm not  
> I need your help to  
> Take him out
> 
> I need your help to  
> Take him out
> 
> Though I'm weak  
> And beaten down  
> I'll slip away  
> Into the sound  
> The ghost of you  
> Is close to me  
> I'm inside out  
> You're underneath"  
> -Twenty one pilots, Goner

     Abbey stared at Solas in horror. The kind gentle man was gone and in his stead was someone cold. Reaching out, her hand met the air, her hand never reaching him.

     “Please you don’t have to do this!” Abbey said to him, her arm flaring painfully. With a scream she fell to the ground in agony. “Solas you are my friend regardless of the things you’ve done. I know that I am human and cannot understand the pain you must be in, but you are threatening the people of Thedas with the exact same thing that your people were faced with. I am begging you!” She cried out to him and clutched her arm. Solas bent down and cupped the Inquisitor’s cheek, there was such regret in his features.

     “I am sorry my friend, but some things cannot be undone.” There was a surge of pain and then nothing. Looking down there was nothing below her elbow. The remnant of her arm evaporated into the air, even now she did not fear him. Abbey reached out and gripped the back of his neck with her right arm and touched their foreheads together.

     “We may not seem real to you Solas, but you know we are. You are powerful but you are also kind. So please don’t forget me,” She begged him. There were spots in her vision, swimming across her eyes. Solas stood with tears in his eyes and turned away from Abbey. Once more she reached out, this time with no hand to grab him by. Walking the mirror, he offered her one last look. Sorrow and remorse painted across his features.

     Stumbling to the Eluvian that led back to her companions, Abbey activated it and fell through the mirror. Pain radiated through her body and she fell to the ground. Cassandra was by her side and there were tears in her eyes. Dorian made a choked sound and Bull was lifting her off the ground. Abbey was sobbing; there was a hole in her heart that would probably never be fixed. She had loved Solas, his guidance had saved her on a number of occasions. Now he was the enemy she would be forced to fight. Everything hurt, a constant pain that radiated through her body. The world blurred, passing through her without a care. Time passed without a second thought. Voices echoed around her, speaking but going unheard.

     When she awoke Cassandra was at her bedside clasping her hand, whispering quiet prayers. Unable to open her eyes, Abbey simply listened to the woman call to the Maker.

     “Please do not let this end here. She has done nothing but serve you for the betterment of humanity. If you take her than you are nothing!” The pain in the Seeker’s voice was raw, “Please do not take her from me. As your servant there is nothing more that I could hope for.” Abbey used her right hand clutch the Devine’s hand. Opening her eyes she looked Cassandra directly in the eyes.

     “No need for prayers,” She smiled sadly, “A little dismemberment isn’t going to kill me.” Cassandra’s head dipped and she brought Abbey’s hand to her chest. There was a moment between the two women. It was a silent understanding of love. Abbey had always admired the Seeker for her ability to disassociate but love so passionately. Cassandra was her sister, for lack of a better definition. Though she was making jokes the betrayal by Solas still hurt. Sitting up in bed Abbey slid her feet over the edge and took a deep breath. There were still things to attend to.

     “Get me dressed Cassandra,” Abbey ordered in a cool tone. The older woman complied. Both women were responsible for each other’s positions, it was a shared respect. Article by article of clothing Abbey became the Inquisitor once more. With steady hands Cassandra pulled Abbey’s hair away from her face and into a tight bun.

     “What will you tell the Exalted Council?” The Devine asked the Inquisitor. Abbey’s face hardened into a firm grimace. This would not be easy.

     “The truth,” The words were uttered without a hint of hesitation.

     Abbey walked with determination out of her room. Cullen looked up but she breezed past her husband without a word. He didn’t try and stop her. Slamming open the door with the Devine rite under her arm, Abbey eyed the set of dignitaries, daring them to say a word. The room was instantly silenced, Josephine stepped back in order to give the Inquisitor room to speak.

    “There has been much dancing around the topic of what to do with my order but allow me to clear the air.” Abbey chucked the Inquisition’s directive onto the Council’s counter. The way she moved was changed and all tried to avoid the missing arm. All the dignitaries were avoiding looking at her.                                “Fereldan, you wish me to dissolve the order. Despite that there were no complaints when I drove the mages from Redcliff. There were no complaints when I drove the bandits from your fortresses. You have said nothing against me in all of these years until Orlais said something that bothered you. I suggest that you take time and reflect your priorities since you seemingly cannot take control of your own lands. Orlais you butter me up and expect me to bow to your fruitless pandering. Over the years I would have thought that you had learned that no one controlled me. I chose to let Celene live, never forget that your leader is alive because of me. Shame on you for thinking that I was a pawn when I am really the queen. The Inquisition will remain in Skyhold. We will remove the new evil threatening Thedas since none of you can stop your petty bickering for a mere moment. If any of you get the grand idea of attacking me or my forces let me make one thing clear, any attack will be met with brutal force. My spies are the best on the planet, and a hint of retribution will be met with fierce retaliation. Instead of focusing on me I suggest that you look inward and try and figure out who the real enemy is. The Inquisition will remain as a neutral party. We will no longer interfere will politics or petty squabbles, you are on your own.” Abbey turned on her heel and walked out of the room amidst a swell of protest. It wasn’t either nation’s fault. Both of them were too stuck in their ways to change overnight. That didn’t mean that her threat was not serious.

     Back in her chambers, Abbey allowed herself to collapse. Tears poured out of her eyes and fell hopelessly against her chest. It hurt. The door opened quietly and Cullen slipped in. Without a word he slid in next to her and kissed her chin. Abbey raised her eyes and found his ridiculously proud. Turning to him, she kissed Cullen desperately. The slide of her lips against this were a welcome distraction. With frantic hands she pulled open his jacket. The press of his hot skin was welcome.

     “Abbey,” He broke their kiss. Darting forwards she captured his lips and pressed her one arm against his chest. It was a rare moment of vulnerability that she did not want to discuss.

     “Fuck me,” She whispered against his lips. The way her voice lilted up hurt his soul. Cullen gripped both of her biceps and resisted her advances. With slow hesitation she pulled off of him.

     “Please,” She whispered, “I need something!” She ground down against him. Cullen gripped her shoulder tightly to stop himself from just letting her do whatever she wanted. There was something in the way that she tugging at the hem to his pants that told him she needed this. Abbey never begged, it seemed that now was one of the rare occasions that she would.

     The jacket she wore was shucked off her shoulders and Cullen bit at her lower lip. Abbey ground and rubbed against him. Cullen tightened his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. Gentleness gone, he bit down the length of her neck. Hands searching, he ripped the white shirt she was wearing and bared her pale skin. Cullen leaned down bit at the swell of her breast. Abbey groaned and grabbed him roughly with her right hand. With a vicious tug her breast band was gone. With rough movements she rocked against him. There was a bulge in his pants growing in response to her actions.

     Naked she rubbed against him, Cullen responded by gripping her hip. There would be bruises, of that he was sure. Without warning he entered her. The slight burn of him pushing passed her entrance had Abbey scratching his back with her nails. Cullen felt dirty for taking advantage of the vulnerable situation, but she was in but it was simply too much. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him deeper. Cullen set a punishing rhythm. The way her voice keened was addicting, It was rough and violent, but oh so perfect. Abbey tightened around him, inner walls contracting. With a glorious cry she came around him. Cullen followed her lead and pulled her atop him. There was a deadly moment of silence between them and then Abbey’s sigh.

     “Thank you,” She sighed. It was unspoken but the sex had been a moment of peace. Cullen kissed her chin as she subconsciously rubbed her hand against her damaged arm. It was painful for Cullen to observe. The missing limb did nothing but remind him that there were somethings that he could not protect her from.

     “I love you.” He said against her neck. Abbey slumped in his arms. Moment gone, the pain was back. It would be a long recovery but it wouldn’t move her from her side. If she could save him from Lyrium addiction, he could help her through this. Cullen could offer Abbey comfort even if it wasn’t enough.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still sad at Solas for his betray but I understand it. It is never the action that hurts but the moments after.  
> I love hearing from all of you and thank you for all the positive responses.  
> -Avery


End file.
